Traditionally, cleaning brushes for household scrubbing come in two varieties: a unitary brush with bristles attached to a brush plate, where the brush plate further functions as a handle for gripping the brush, or brushes with a handle protruding from a brush plate, where the protruding handle provides additional leverage and comfort to the user of the brush. However, neither of these two varieties of cleaning brush are ideal in all situations. A user of a brush with a protruding handle may find that a handle can obstruct cleaning of tight areas whereas the brush without a handle could easily fit in those spaces. Similarly, a protruding handle may force the user to grip the handle in an uncomfortable manner when scrubbing in certain positions (such as a wall above the user's head).
Attaching a handle to a brush in a removable way introduces various design difficulties. The brush and handle should be simple to attach and detach, without overly complex fasteners or mechanisms. Conversely, a handle should be attached in a sturdy and rigid manner. A cleaning brush with a handle can impart a considerable manual force on the handle when using the brush for cleaning a surface and ideally, any method of attaching the brush must be able to withstand such an operating force. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to have brush with a detachable handle that is simple to use and provides a sturdy handle when attached to the brush.